The Coming to be of Ella MontgomerySloan
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: Full title: The coming to be of Ella Grace Forbes Montgomery Sloan AU; the story of Addison and Mark's child...its a cross over because its set pre Grey's and then transitions into PP
1. How it all beganStrange bedfellows

"**The Coming to be of Ella Grace Forbes Montgomery-Sloan"**

**Hey guys,**

**Im back with a non Addie fanfic-Its about Ella. I've written about her on several occasions. For those of you who don't know Ella, she's Mark and Addison's daughter-whom Addison aborted. We never knew the child's name or much about her until season 2/3 of Grey's when Addie talked to Mark and Callie about the abortion…we didn't know it was a girl until season 4 of Private Practice in episode 21 "God Bless the Child" when Addison talked about her abortion. We also got a glimpse of her during season 8 of Grey's during the AU episode of Grey's. According to Addison, during season 4, Ella would have been 6, making her birth sometime between before the show, or during season 1. This may be my biggest fanfic yet, because I've been wanting to a full fanfic on Ella because most of my fanfics about her have been one shots, aside from "What If…If Only" in which she appeared during the flash-forward scene…and also the three part trilogy. This fanfic is completely about Ella and her life had she been permitted to live. It starts with her parents' relationship and chronicles everything that happened after that. There are really sweet moments between Ella and her parents, more so with Addison. There are moments with Ella and her siblings (Mark's kids Sloane and Sofia and Addison's kids) it flashes forward in some chapters to where she's older, and there are some alternate endings to certain stories. I know I'm always talkin about my rp peeps-like all the time, but they're just so badass! I cannot take credit full for this fanfic…the real genius behind Ella is all my girl Em! Oh and I must warn you: most of this story is recycled fanfics( a combo of all of my Ella stories) yeah Im admitting it! I had a shitload of stuff going on this semester so I haven't had much time to write…but now that I'm done with classes and Im sitting the summer out(unfortunately) I'll have plenty of time to publish more fanfics…maybe lol**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

Chapter 1:How it all began/strange bedfellows

...

He didn't quite know when his feelings for Addison really started to show (he'd had a thing for the beautiful redhead since med school, but she chose Derek over him and he was the bigger man for a change and let it go). Maybe it was all that damn time they'd spent together when Derek became too much of a dickwad to spend time with his wife. Addison was a woman who needed attention…lots of attention; attention was something she was used to, after all, she was a Forbes-Montgomery, and Forbes-Montgomery's got plenty of attention. When Derek couldn't be bothered or refused to put off a surgery, he'd send Mark over to comfort his highly upset wife. The two had been friends for a while, and Mark became like a brother/best guy friend to Addison; the two would often sit up for hours drinking and discussing their one common bond: Derek Christopher Shepherd.

Derek would often come home from surgery in the wee hours of the morning to find his wife and his best friend curled up on the sofa of his and Addison's living room, asleep…together…in each other's arms. Derek thought nothing of it because it was Mark: the son of a bitch wasn't capable of loving another human being, well besides Derek and his family; the only knid of love he showed women was love through sex. Derek paid it no attention when Addison no longer cared that he didn't come home after surgeries, when he didn't show up to important galas, when he didn't come with her when she went to visit her parents; Mark was always by her side. It became no surprise to either one of them, when they suddenly found themselves in a compromising situation one evening after a round of drinks at a local bar.

"I mean it Mark! He's an ass! An arrogant surgeon with a God complex…but I love him" Addison said, clearly over _her_ alcohol consumption limit (which was extremely high; one thing the WASPy Forbes Montgomery's were known for is how to hold their liquor)

"Alright Red, I'm not gonna take too much more of you dissing my best friend like that, wife or not" Mark replied as the two settled onto the couch, Addison grabbing 2 glasses from the cabinet, filling them with even more alcohol.

"Oh come on! Like you haven't sought about calling Derek a son of a bitch after all these years…you know I'm right Mark…you're just afraid of Derek, that's all" Addison smirked as she sat down beside him, filling their glasses with her favorite wine: Pinot (she made sure to have their maid Sylvia kept a cabinet full at all times whenever she went shopping).

"I am not afraid of Derek; in fact I used to kick his ass all the time when we were kids"

"Uh huh, that was before he was a big time hot shot doctor"

"I could still kick his ass"

"Sure you could Mark, I'm sure you still can" Addison smirked

"I could"

"Ok...if you say so Sloan"

"I could kick his ass if I wanted to"

"Yeah, and my mother isn't cold and heartless"

"I can! I'm serious Addison!"

"Uh huh, sure Mark whatever you say"

"Say I could kick his ass"

"No"

"Say it"

"No, because that would be a lie"

"You take that back Montgomery!"

"Mmmm…no! Make me Sloan" Addison said getting in his face

"You take it back or I'll make you take it back" Mark said pulling her onto his lap tickling her, causing her to squeal with laughter

"Okay, Okay I take it back, you win! You could so kick his ass" she said as Mark stopped tickling her and she remained in his lap…after a few moments, she rested her head on his shoulder, Mark wrapping his arms around her as they sat in a comfortable silence. After a while, she turned her head to look up at him

"Think you could kick his ass for me?"

"I'd kick anybody's ass for you Red, you're my girl"

"I am?"

"Yeah…I'd do anything for you Addison…you've got me wrapped around that rich little finger of yours…I think you might be the only woman who's ever had me whipped"

He told her as he gently stoked her face, making her blush. They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments before impulse took over and well…the next thing you know, Addison's straddling Mark in nothing but her panties, him in only his jeans, Mark's kissing all of the tender spots on Addison's neck Derek never paid attention to, causing her to moan out, his hands cupping her breasts, her arms wrapped around his neck, their lips meshing together, their tongues intertwined…

And that was how the secret affair of Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd and Mark Sloan came to be…that is until Derek caught them in bed together one day...

...

"Derek, Derek you have to listen to me! Derek you can't do this! Derek we have to- we need to talk about this. you have to give me a chance to explain...what are you doing with my clothes? Derek it was one time! I know that's what people say, I know that's what always gets said it's just...I don't even know how it happened, I don't know what I was thinking...he was just here"

"You screw my best friend and all you can say is 'he was just here'? get out"

"No"

"Get out"

"No No I'm not going, we need to talk about this! We need to talk about this Derek please!"

"Get out of my house now"

"No I'm holding my ground...I'm holding my ground...WE DON'T QUIT! We have to work...what are you doing? No...Derek! Derek Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay, you have to give me a chance, you have to give me a chance to show you how sorry I am...I'm sorry Okay?"

"I'm gonna go you stay I'll get my things in the morning"

"No, no, no, no, no, we can survive this...Derek we can survive this...we're, we're Addison-and-Derek"

"I can't look at you...I look at you and I feel nauseous...I just...We're not Addison-and-Derek anymore"

"If you go now...if you go now we are not gonna get through this...if you go now, we don't have a chance...we don't have a chance...if you go now...if you go..."


	2. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

…..

Manhattan, New York…

Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd stood pacing back and forth in the bathroom of her brownstone townhouse. She couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't be, she told herself as she waited for the timer to ding. She had been trying to call her husband, who left her when he found her in bed with his best friend, Mark Sloan. The past 2 months without Derek were agonizing; even though she was with Mark now, she knew that she still loved Derek and that didn't just go away. After sitting in the living room of her and Derek's brownstone, leaving message after message on Derek's answering machine, she closed her eyes and sighed, taking in all the pain she was going through. Suddenly, she felt the need to vomit, so she instantly got up and bolted for the bathroom. She vomited like she was on a huge hangover, and after she flushed the toilet, she leaned up against the bathroom wall and sobbed uncontrollably. She missed Derek, rubbing her back and holding her hair at times like these, or calling to check up on her, or calling her "his Red." Addison started experiencing cramping as she vomited for a second and third time and she found herself in the bathroom for over a half and hour. After vomiting for the 3rd time, Addison pulled her hair back and thought to herself: _"When was my last period again?"_

It had been over 2 months, as she recalled, and she stood up slowly, rinsing her mouth out and flushing the toilet. She smoothed out her red hair as she looked in the mirror, slowly opening the mirror door, taking out a pregnancy test. She knew that it was a slim chance, and that being pregnant would be chaotic, but she decided to take one anyway, on instinct. Addison had bought the tests months ago, as she and Derek were trying for a baby. She had taken the test and stared at her diamond watch, counting two minutes down to the last seconds as she sat on the bathroom floor: _"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1"_ Addison counted anxiously in her head.

"Something wrong Red?" Mark Sloan asked as he peeped into the bathroom watching his girlfriend pace back and forth as she held up a hand to silence him. Their situation was a very delicate one; she was the wife of his best friend Derek Shepherd. After Derek caught the pair in bed together, he moved out, well more like away from New York all together; their former mentor Richard Webber offered him a job as head of Neurosurgery at Seattle Grace Hospital; Addison hadn't heard from Derek in months.

"What's going on Addison" Mark asked again, just as the timer dinged, causing Addison to stop dead in her tracks. Her heart stopped beating for a split second as she walked over to the counter to where the small stick read: positive. She blinked hard; she shook her head, closed her eyes, and opened them again, somehow thinking she could will the stick to read negative; she got the same results: positive. Addison ran her hands through her hair as she started quietly crying again; not believing what was right in front of her. She had wanted this; _she and Derek had wanted this_. But Addison knew that the baby couldn't possibly have been Derek's; they had stopped having sex at least 6 months ago. She was 100% sure it was Mark's, which was something Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery could not accept.

"Oh no…Oh God no" She said as she stared at the stick as if it were a ghost.

"Okay Addison, you're starting to scare me; what the hell's going on…oh…"

"Mark, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Oh thank God because I…"

"It means you're having my kid Red…I'm gonna be a daddy!" Mark said picking her up and spinning her around, as she looked at him in horror

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"No Mark! I'm still married!"

"But you're getting a divorce…right? I mean you filed, you sent the papers to Derek's lawyer and he said they were okay…you're getting divorced…right?"

"I haven't signed them yet"

"What the hell are you waiting on Addison? For him to come back because he's not coming back…don't kid yourself Red, I mean Blondie" Mark smirked, as he referred to Addison's now Blonde hair.

"Shut up! What the hell am I supposed to do?" she groaned, leaning her head on the cool sink

"Is there an actual choice here?"

"What do you mean is there an actual…oh God" Addison said as she pushed past Mark and threw up into the toilet

"I mean you're keeping it"

"What? You can't be serious Mark? Its not an option, me being pregnant by my husband's…"

"Ex husband"

"He's still my husband; the papers haven't been signed yet"

"Whatever"

"Mark, I love you, you're a great guy and all, but you're _Derek's best friend_…besides you don't even like kids"

"I did a rotation in peds during residency"

"Because it was required, not because you wanted to"

"You don't think I can do it? You don't think I'm ready to be a father"

"I _know_ you're not ready to be a father Mark"

"Give me some time to prove it to you…please Addison, I promise I can do this, I'm ready, all I needed was the right woman, and that woman is you"

…

3 days later

"Hey" Mark said softly as he found Addison in bed one night reading a book

"What are you doing here Mark? It's late"

"I just finished a shift…I went out and got you something…don't turn your nose up at it, I think you'll like it" he said placing the bag in front of her as she pulled out the contents: a New York Yankees onesie and a calendar; she looked up at him in disbelief.

"Okay I get the onesie, but what the hell is the calendar for?"

"Flip through it and you'll see…I marked the due date see: March 22nd…I did learn something during my rotation on the vagina squad" he smirked

"This is nice Mark, real nice…thank you" she said quietly

"Yeah, listen I don't want to keep you and the baby up much longer, you're gonna wanna get as much sleep as you can; I read that pregnant women sleep a lot during the first and second trimesters, and they like lots of sex"

"Where'd you read that?"

"'What to Expect when you're Expecting'…I picked it up the other day, I figured you didn't need one since you're like the queen of the vagina squad and all, but I can pick you up a copy if you'd like"

"Uh no, but thank you"

"Anything for you Red and our little Mark Jr in there"

"Mark Jr? Really?"

"Yeah, it's a boy, I know it's gonna be a boy, you're a boy aren't you?" he said placing a hand to her stomach before kissing her cheek lightly and heading out the door. Once he was out the door, Addison grabbed her cell and dialed her best friend (besides Naomi) Savvy…

…..

"Sav, it's me?"

"Addie? It's after midnight, what's going on? Are you working a late shift at the hospital?

"No I'm at home…Sav, I need the name of your client's doctor…the one who does abortions"

"Addison…Are you? Oh God no! Addison!"

"I am…and I can't keep it Sav, I just can't…"

"Does he know?"

"Yeah"

"Addison!"

"It's not like I planned on telling him! He saw me pacing back and forth in the bathroom while I was waiting for the results…he's happy Sav"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he thinks I should keep it, but I can't have Derek's best friend's baby…he went out and brought a Yankees onesie and a calendar and marked the due date, March 22nd, which is probably about right…he's reading 'What to Expect when you're Expecting', what the hell am I supposed to do! This is Mark we're talking about here! I was half expecting him to give me the money for the abortion, not be all happy about it! He called it 'Mark Jr'"

"Mark Jr? No! You can't have a mini manwhore running around Manhattan"

"Savvy, I'm not keeping this baby…No"

"Maybe he is ready Addie"

"Are you insane? Again: this is Mark we're talking about here! Mark Sloan, the man who sleeps with anything and everything that has a vagina! Mark Sloan is not ready to be a dad…no!"

"But you are ready to be a mom…aren't you?"

"Savvy…"

"It's what you've wanted since we were little Addie, remember what you said you wanted to be when you grew up? You said you wanted to be a mommy more than anything in the world"

"And I changed my mind: I became a surgeon, a damn good one at that…some might even call me the best"

"I'd totally agree with you if I hadn't known you since we were 7…we both know that the real reason you became a surgeon was to piss off Bizzy"

"And it worked didn't it?"

"Yes it did, and you are a damn good surgeon, one of the best if not the best in your field…but as much as you love being a surgeon, there's an even bigger part of you that wants to be a mother…you want to have a baby Addie"

"A baby with Derek Sav, not Mark"

"You know he's not coming back right? I mean you said it yourself"

"Can you just give me the name of the doctor, and make sure that this never gets out"

"Fine Addison, if this is what you really want…"

"It is…I'm sure…thanks Sav"

"Sure Addison"


	3. Moment of Truth

Chapter 3: Moment of Truth

…..

1 Week later

Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd sat in a private medical clinic that evening on the upper east side of Manhattan, her legs crossed, her foot doing that nervous tappy thing it always did when she was either nervous or impatient (today she was both), her fingers slightly drumming the black Prada bag sitting on her lap as she waited impatiently for her name to be called. She was relieved that it was after hours where no one could see her; all it took was a phone call to Savvy, who had a client, whose doctor performed abortions; all she had to do was give her name when she arrived at the clinic, everything else would be taken care of; the clinic was empty with the acceptation of the receptionist and the janitor who was so engrossed in his cleaning and the headphones in his ears that he didn't have a clue what the hell was going on. She sat there thinking for a while, one hand placed on the small swell of her stomach. She looked in the mirror that morning as she dressed; she could see the small bump starting to show, although Mark insisted that there was nothing to see, but she knew it was there. She sat in her car for nearly an hour, agonizing over what she should do; apart of her desperately wanted to keep the baby, but she had an image to protect, and she had to think of her husband, even though he'd moved to the woods and started dating a fucking intern. She also thought about Mark and what he'd think of her once he found out, but...he wasn't ready to be a father-not yet anyways. He'd just be yet another man in Addison's life to let her down, only this time there'd be a child involved who would have to endure the heartbreak of not having a father around. She was ashamed and embarrassed and alone. How in the hell had a woman like Addison Shepherd fallen so far from grace? She was the foremost renowned neonatal surgeon in the country and now she sat here, in this office like a commoner, trying to rid her life of this 'little indiscretion'. "Ms. Montgomery, the doctor will see you now" the young looking nurse told her as she stood and headed towards the back….

"Dr. Montgomery, it's a pleasure, but it is quite unfortunate that we're meeting under these…circumstances" the doctor said as he entered the room shaking Addison's hand

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice"

"Any friend of Savvy's is a friend of mine…now I know you've done the procedure hundreds of times as a doctor but you've never been in this situation as a patient…So I'm gonna explain everything to you….now the first thing we have to do is confirm the pregnancy…and…it looks like you're most definitely pregnant, 9 ½ weeks to be exact…" the doctor said, but Addison blocked out the rest of his words once she heard her baby's heartbeat and saw it on the screen.

"Dr. Montgomery?" he said snapping her out of her trance

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Savvy told me you might be a little apprehensive about this….I just want to make sure that this is absolutely what you want…I'll give you a few moments to think about it" he said excusing himself from the room, leaving Addison alone to stare at her baby on the monitor…She continued with the ultrasound herself, as she lay there fascinated by her baby's heartbeat. This was a baby growing inside of her: her baby. That damn Savvy was right: she had always wanted to be a mother, for as long as she could remember; being a mother was all she ever dreamed of. She quickly wiped the gel from her stomach and got dressed just as the doctor walked back in.

"I'm sorry I can't, I can't do this, I'm sorry for having wasted your time" she said trying to walk past him as he placed a hand on her shoulders

"Its okay, a lot of women hear the baby's heartbeat and they can't go through with it, it makes it all too real…you're going to need an OB since you plan on keeping the baby…one who can keep their mouth shut"

"I'd like that, thank you"

"Anytime…and don't forget these" he said handing Addison her ultra sound pictures as she smiled back at him, tears welling up in her eyes….

…..

Mark Sloan sat in the brownstone of his girlfriend Addison Montgomery, waiting for her to arrive home. She had just told him that she was pregnant with his child over a week ago. He knew she probably was somewhere freaking out about it. He rested his head back on the cool leather of the black sofa, his legs coming to rest on the coffee table as he waited for his beautiful redhead and their growing baby to come home. After she didn't come home at her usual time, he figured she decided to work an extra shift, so he made himself comfortable; he ordered in (Thai food her favorite), he got himself a beer, her a glass of sparkling cider (to replace the wine she was oh so used to; he knew she'd protest, but oh well, she'd get over it), ran her a nice warm bath, filling the tub with her favorite soap and bath beads. The later it got, the more Mark worried. He called her cell phone several times, but got no answer. He jumped when he heard her walk through the door; it was nearly 1 a.m.

"Where the hell were you? I bought dinner, I ran you a hot bath, I called your cell, the hospital…where the hell were you Addison?"

"I went to a clinic today"

"Oh my God! Did something happen to the baby?"

"No, No…I went to have an abortion today"

"YOU WHAT?"

"But Mark I didn't…"

"You are so fucking selfish!"

"What?"

"It's always about you and what you want!"

"What? Oh no Mark I didn't…"

"This whole situation was about you, it always has been…you never planned on keeping it did you?"

"Mark, I…"

"So it wasn't okay for you to have my kid, but it was okay for you to _ride my dick_ all those times! It wasn't right for you to have my child, but it was okay for you to call me all those nights Derek was in surgery and beg me to come over and make love to you 'Mark I need you to come over' it wasn't okay for you to consider my feelings when you made the decision to KILL MY CHILD, but it was okay for you to come over to _MY_ apartment the night Derek threw your ass out and strip me down and fuck me crazy! It was okay for me to throw away my relationship with my BEST friend and the only family I've ever know over you!…so basically it was okay for me to fuck you and throw my whole life away, but it wasn't okay for you to have my kid! Once again, it's all about Addison Forbes Montgomery, double board certified world class neonatal surgeon who specializes in genetics...blah, blah, blah BULLSHIT! The truth is Addison, behind all those fancy names and titles, you're just a _selfish BITCH _who doesn't give a DAMN about anyone but yourself!"

"FUCK YOU MARK! FUCK YOU! You don't know what the hell it's like! To be there, lying on that table making a life and death decision like that! YOU DON'T GET IT! Having an abortion isn't an easy decision, which is why, I…"

"Sure it is: either you want your kid or you don't, either you kill it or you don't; you took the easy way out...I gave up everything for you!"

"For me? You gave up everything for me? I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO GIVE UP A DAMN THING! I didn't beg you nor did I once force you to have sex with me, you did that willingly! You said it yourself; you've wanted me since med school! How many times did I catch you glancing at my ass or staring at my breasts _long _before the affair? I lost a lot too you know! I lost my husband of 11 years over you! The Shepherds were my family too! They were the closest thing I'd ever get to a real family because mine is too fucking emotionally stunted to give a shit about me! I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do! And if memory serves me correct you _ENJOYED_ having sex with me! You didn't complain _any_! In fact you seemed to be enjoying me _riding your dick_! And let's not forget all those times you were _MOANING MY NAME _you stupid ignorant son of a bitch! 'Oh God Red, Oh shit Addison, That's it right there, Dammit babe, Oh GOD Addison, Fuck Red I'm about to cum!' you didn't seem to mind then! You know what Mark GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"FINE I WILL! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD TO ME ADDISON! I HATE YOU AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING MY KID!"

"GREAT! THAT'S FINE MARK! SEE IF I ACTUALLY GIVE A FLYING FUCK! OOOH MARK SLOAN DOESN'T FORGIVE ME! I DON'T NEED YOU TO FORGIVE ME!"

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU EVIL BITCH!"

"YEAH WELL I'LL SEE YOU THERE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed at him as he slammed the door shut, causing pictures to fall off the walls; once she heard his motorcycle pull out of the garage, Addison burst into sobs...

"I didn't have an abortion you stupid son of a bitch…I'm keeping it" she whispered as she slid down the wall continuing to sob…


	4. Reunited and it don't feel so good

Chapter 4: Reunited and it (don't) feel so good

...

1 week later...

Addison lay in bed miserable and sobbing. She was pregnant, scared, and alone. She had tried to call Mark several times, but he continued to reject her calls. She knew she should go over and talk to him in person, but…after all of the horrible things he'd said to her…no, _he _owed _her_ an apology. She instantly sat up in bed when she heard her phone ring; she was startled to see a Seattle area code. Derek? No, it couldn't possibly be. She reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Addie? It's Richard"

"Richard? Richard Webber?"

"The one and only…how you doin' Addie?"

"Did you call to yell at me for foolishly throwing away my marriage?"

"No, No, I actually called for a consult"

"You need me for a consult? I'm in New York you do get that right? Besides Derek…"

"Doesn't need to know… what I do and who I call for consults at my hospital is none of Derek's business"

"Okay…so, you gonna tell me about this consult?" she asked as he began informing her about the pregnant mom with TTTS.

"I could use some of your star power, and this mom deserves the best and well…I called"

"How soon would I need to leave?"

"I can have a helicopter at Mt. Sinai in a couple of hours"

"Okay…wait, no, just book me a flight, first class Richard and I'll be ready…"

"Fine…oh and Addison? You might wanna bring an umbrella, it rains a lot here"

…..

Just before leaving for the airport, Addison made a stop at Mark's apartment where a young Blonde woman answered the door wearing one of Mark's shirts

"Hi…is Mark home?" Addison asked coolly; she could tell she was intimidating the young girl; Hell, if you saw Addison, you'd be intimidated as well: she was dressed in all black, her hair back to its natural red beauty, looking like…well only Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd could

"Uh, he's…he's busy at the moment"

"Oh…well, could you tell him…know what never mind, just give him this" she said handing the girl an envelope

"Yeah okay…wait, what'd you say your name was again?"

Addison rolled her eyes at the girl; for Mark to be such an attractive man, he always brought the bimbos home

"…Tell him Red stopped by"

...

"Who was that at the door?" Mark asked his Blonde mistress

"Some woman who calls herself Red…is she your wife or something?"

"What? No? I don't have a wife…wait; she said her name was Red?"

"Yeah and she said to give you this" the girl said handing him the envelope and walking past him and back towards the bedroom. He held the envelope close to him; it smelled like Addison. He sniffed it again, Chanel No. 5, his favorite perfume; he had always loved the way it smelled on her; said it was something about the way it smelled on her that turned him on, which was why she made sure she was wearing it every time they had sex,. He sat down and slowly opened the envelope finding a simple note:

_Mark,_

_I kept trying to tell you that night but you (being the stubborn ass you are) wouldn't listen: I didn't have an abortion…I'm keeping it, the baby…I thought about it; but I only got as far as a doctor confirming the pregnancy (I'm 10 weeks as of today). When I saw the baby and heard its heartbeat, I knew I couldn't do it…I got a call from Richard; I'm going to Seattle for a week to consult on a TTTS case…I'm giving Derek divorce papers once I get there. It's over, it's been over for a while now and it didn't take me cheating and him moving to Seattle for us to realize it; I think we just both needed a reason to end it. When I get back, we'll talk; I'll let you be apart of the baby's life …but as far as you and me…it's not going to work; I can't trust you Mark, not anymore…_

_-Red_

Mark sat stunned: she was keeping it. He placed the letter back into the envelope but felt something else inside which he pulled out and stared at strangely for a while; once he realized what he was looking at his eyes began to water with tears.

"Everything okay?" his young Blonde friend asked

"I'm having a kid"

"What?"

"The woman who came by earlier, she's having my kid"

"So you _are _married? OH MY GOD YOU'RE SICK!"

"No! No! I'm not married to her, she's just…she's having my baby…you can't be here anymore get out"

"WHAT?"

"I said get out! Go home!"

"Ugh! Fine! The sex wasn't even that great!"

"Liar"

"Okay it was spectacular, but you're a PIG!"

Seattle, Washington-6 hours later

Richard was right; it did rain a lot in Seattle. When she stepped off the plane, it was raining and cold, which was exactly how she felt: cold. She was in her soon to be ex husband's new town where he was playing pretend with some woman…an intern at that! Addison betted that the woman didn't even know Derek was married. She was in Seattle with Derek and then she had to go back to Manhattan with Mark, the ignorant asshole who said all those hurtful things to her when she was trying to tell him that she was keeping their child. Men! Addison caught a cab to her hotel (the best Seattle had to offer of course), having the bellman take her things to her room, and then headed to Seattle Grace. Almost immediately once she stepped foot inside the hospital, she spotted Derek. He had cut his hair, it was different…and so was he…the woman, more like the child he was with…she looked at least nearly 10 years younger than Addison…a fucking intern! If Derek wanted to play hardball, then he could bring it…Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery invented hardball.

"Meredith, I am so sorry" Derek said to his young mistress before turning his attention to Addison

"Addison, what are you doing here?"

"Well you'd know if you bothered to answer any _one_ of my phone calls…Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd" She said smiling, extending a hand out to the doe eyed looking woman (girl) standing behind her husband

"Shepherd?"

"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband…"

...

"What are you doing here Addison?"

"You're hair's different"

"A lot of things are different"

"Its longer, I like it, its very Russel Crowe"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? you just pick up everything and leave? your house, your practice, your friends, you had a life in Manhattan"

"Had"

"And now you have a girlfriend in Seattle. she seems...sweet"

"the ice you're on...thin"

"She's young. That whole wide-eyed, ooh-he's-a-brain-surgeon thing happening, but still. Sweet. Which was what you were going for, right? The anti-Addison?"

"If you came out here to try and win me back, forget about it."

"I did. I flew all the way across the country to reminisce over wedding photos, get drunk, fall into bed and make you realize you can't live without me. Relax, Derek. I'm here for work."

"I'm helping with the TTTS case you guys admitted last week, and from Richard's briefing, I should be..."

"Richard. He knew you were coming here?"

"He asked me to come. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He didn't."

"Hmm. Surprise...The hair, though. You know I've always had a thing for Russell Crowe."


	5. The Choices we make

Chapter 5: The choices we make

…..

Manhattan, New York

He's been sitting there dumbfounded staring at the photos in his hands for what feels like an eternity, but actually, it's only been a week. He hasn't been to work, he hasn't slept, he's barely eaten and is in desperate need of a shower, but he can't stop staring at the picture of the tiny…whatever it is. This is his kid, his and Addison's kid. He wanted to call her, but he knew that she wouldn't talk to him, so he dialed the number of the one person who was closest to him.

"Hello?" Savvy's groggy voice answered; this is when he realizes it's well after midnight (New York time)

"Sorry to wake ya Sav"

"Mark? It's after midnight…what is it?"

"It's Addison"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"She kept it"

This news makes Savannah bolt upright in bed; no, Addie would have told her this news, though she hasn't really spoken to her fiery redheaded friend since she called wanting the name of her client's doctor who did abortions

"What? Am I hearing you correctly?"

"I said she kept it Sav, the baby; didn't she tell you?"

"No, No she didn't…I haven't talked to her since…"

This pause now has Mark's attention; what did Savvy know that Mark didn't.

"Since when? Sav I have a right to know…she's carrying my child for God's sake!"

"We haven't spoken since…I gave her the name of my client's doctor…the one who provides abortions" Savvy says slowly; she knows Mark will be pissed and hate her

"You…you gave her the…God Savvy!" he says remembering the note

"I'm sorry Mark"

"She kept it…she tried to tell me, that night, but I said all sorts of horrible shit to her…she came by before she left"

"She's gone? Where did she…she went to Seattle didn't she?" Other than Mark, Savvy is the only other person(well, include Naomi as well; she and Addie were inseparable in med school) who knows Addison, almost better than she knows herself.

"Yeah…but not to Derek; Richard called her for a consult…TTTS; she said she's giving Derek divorce papers"

"You talked to her?"

"No, she came…I didn't know it was her until she was gone"

"So who answered the…oh Mark! Tell me you didn't have some slutty woman answer the door? Tell me Addison didn't see some bimbo opening your door!"

He avoids her question by answering with "…she didn't say much, she left a note and…and pictures, ultrasound pictures" he says this last part in an almost whispered tone

"Go after her Mark; go to Seattle and fight for your kid" he figured this was why Sav was Addie's best friend; she was one hell of a motivator

"Thanks Sav…call ya when I land"

"No problem…bring her back Mark, bring them both back" Savvy says…

…

Seattle

She's in Joe's bar, a bewildered look, mixed with frustration on her face as her husband tells her that he doesn't want their marriage to end. She has to take in a sharp breath to keep from killing the neurosurgeon sitting in front of her. Why the hell would he want to stay with her? She slept with his best friend for Christ's sake! She's spent this week making his (and his lusty little intern) life a living hell. He should want to divorce her-as soon as humanly possible, but instead he wants to try and make things work…someone get a gun and kill her now!

"Why, why are you doing this Derek? You obviously don't love me anymore" She asks in a tired voice; all she wants is to get the hell out of this dreary ass town and go back to Manhattan.

"Addison, we were married 11 years and we've been together for 15, it's not something I can just sign away so easily" he says giving her an honest look not filled with hate since she got here. She sighs; this isn't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to sign the papers, say something mean and heartless cause a scene which would lead to her dramatic exit, leaving her free to leave Seattle and go home. Instead, he wants to give them another chance; she ponders the thought for a moment…no, no way. She's too far along in the pregnancy for her to try and pass the baby off as his…no, she isn't going out this way. Derek Christopher Shepherd is going to sign these fucking papers one way or another-she doesn't care how.

"Derek, sign the papers…please; sign the papers and you'll be able to go back to Meredith" she says softly

"Can I…just give me some time to think it over Addison, then I promise you I'll sign…if its what you really want" he says as he stands to leave; suddenly, he turns around, walks back up to her and kisses her-really kisses her in a way they haven't kissed since med school. The instant his lips touch hers, her mind becomes like pudding.

"Come home with me?" he asks softly, and she stupidly obliges

Once they make it to his 'home' she stops and looks at him.

"You stay here?"

"Yes"

"In a trailer"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I've changed since I left New York Addie"

"Yeah…but a trailer?"

He chuckles as she looks at him strangely

"Yes, come on; I promise you, nothing is going to happen to us in this trailer…nothing we don't want to happen anyways" he says as he walks over to her side of the car to open her door.

They make love that night and its almost like they never parted, like the affair never happened. But once she's come down off her high from the multiple orgasms he's given her(he always could do that), and she's snuggled in his arms, she realizes that the affair did happen and she is in fact pregnant with Mark's child. The next morning she's quiet, withdrawn from him, which makes it difficult for him to read her. He drops her at her hotel so that she can change before heading into the hospital for what she is sure is her last day at Seattle Grace…possibly…

Manhattan

He's lugging a suitcase of things through JFK trying to find the terminal as he desperately dials her cell phone, only to get her voicemail:

"It's Addison…leave me a message"

"Addie it's me…I know you probably don't wanna hear from me right now, but Red, I'm on my way to Seattle…I got the letter and the pictures…I'm sorry Red, for all the shit I yelled at you that night, but please Addison, come home, come back to New York with me…we miss you, Me, Weiss and Sav, who I could kill for giving you the name of her client's doctor…the one who does abortions…anyways, I hope you get this message soon, but if not, I'll see you in a couple of hours…I love you Addison, you, and that little thing growing inside of you"

And with that he finds the terminal, shuts his cell phone off and boards the plane to Seattle to fight for his woman and their baby.


	6. Here we aretogether againjust us 3

Chapter 6: Here we are…together again…just the 3 of us

Seattle

She makes sure to shower well, so that she doesn't smell like him. She takes her time showering though, wanting his scent to linger on her body, seeing as it'll be the last time she'll ever be this close to him. She finally emerges from the shower and dresses. She checks her cell phone and sees she has a missed call from last night. She puts the phone on speaker and listens to the message and she continues to dress:

"Addie it's me…I know you probably don't wanna hear from me right now, but Red, I'm on my way to Seattle…I got the letter and the pictures…I'm sorry Red, for all the shit I yelled at you that night, but please Addison, come home, come back to New York with me…we miss you, Me, Weiss and Sav, who I could kill for giving you the name of her client's doctor…the one who does abortions…anyways, I hope you get this message soon, but if not, I'll see you in a couple of hours…I love you Addison, you, and that little thing growing inside of you"

She pauses, stopping all movement in her body. Her eyes widen. Mark Sloan is on a plane, if he's not already here, in Seattle…SHIT

….

Mark Sloan takes the first flight out of JFK to Seattle, and when he gets there, he doesn't waste any time hailing a cab to Seattle Grace Hospital. When he arrives, he walks up to the surgical floor, approaches the nurses station and begins unknowingly flirting with Dr. Meredith Grey (who just so happens to be Derek's ex girlfriend), as she stands reading a patient chart

"Evasive non small sew with a history of COPD? Guy's pretty much a goner huh?" He says, taking a glace at the chart

"Sensitivity, I like that in a stranger…are you new here?"

"Visiting. Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town"

"You get used to it"

"Makes me wanna stay in bed all day"

"We just met and already you're talking about bed, not very subtle"

"Subtle has never been my strong suit…so…you ever go out with co workers?"

"I uh make it a rule not to"

"Then I am so glad that I don't work here"

"Are you hitting on me? In a hospital?"

"Would that be wrong?"

"Meredith" says said extending her hand, but before Mark can give her his name, he's met with a fist to the face from Derek

"What the hell was that?" Meredith asks Derek, who was wincing in pain from the punch

"That was Mark" Derek replied…

…..

"Derek and I always did have the same taste in women" Mark later tells Meredith as she cleans the wound on his face; Derek really gave him a shiner

"Excuse me?"

"You're Derek's lusty intern right? I heard about you all the way back in New York, you're famous"

"Well, I heard about you all the way here in Seattle so I guess we have a lot in common"

"We're the dirty mistresses"

"I suppose we are"

"My 400 dollar an hour shrink says that it's because behind this rugged and confidant exterior that I'm self destructive and self loathing to an almost pathological degree"

"Hey, we do have a lot in common"

"You know it's funny, Derek walks in on me naked with his wife, actually in the throws and just turns around and walks away but he sees me so much as talking to you and I'm on the ground bleeding…interesting don't you think?" he smirks as he has Meredith hold up a mirror as he proceeds to stitch up his own face because despite being a cocky arrogant bastard who has proven too many times that he's unable to 'keep it in his pants', Mark Sloan is _damn_ good at his job...

….

"_Punching out people on my surgical floor!_ _My_ head of neurosurgery punching out people on _my_ surgical floor!" Richard Webber exclaims as he Derek and Addison sit in the conference room, where Addison give Derek an ice pack to place on his hand

"Put the ice pack on your hand" Addison says softly

"My hand is fine"

"Put the _damn_ ice on your two million dollar a year hand! Now, would someone tell me what the _hell_ happened?" Richard asks as Derek looked to Addison to explain, since, after all Mark is _her mess_

"That was Mark" Addison says softly

"Who's Mark?"

"He and Derek used to work together back in New York and um, they were, we were all close friends…until Derek found us in bed together"

"You put your weight behind it?" Richard asks

"Yes Sir"

"Well alright then" Richard says simply as he walks out of the room

"What the hell is he doing here Addison?"

"I don't know…I only just found out he was coming when I checked my voicemail this morning"

"So you knew! God Addison! Then what the hell was last night for then?"

"Did you hear anything I said? I said I didn't know he was coming until I checked my voice mail this morning…he called last night; I would've given you fair warning, but why couldn't I answer my phone last night? Oh yeah that's right! I couldn't answer because I was too busy having sex with you!" she yells before storming out of the room leaving Derek stunned

….

"Oh come on! You're not even a little bit happy to see me" Mark asks as he follows Addison as she practically runs across the CAT walk.

"Go home! Whatever it is you came here to do just drop it and leave"

"We all made mistakes Addison, all 3 of us, but somehow I lost my best friend and the woman that I love"

"Please don't say that"

"He doesn't know how we felt? He doesn't know you stayed with me after he left? Does he even know you're pregnant? God Addison! How can you expect a marriage to work if you can't be honest with him?"

"Why are you here?"

"For one reason: to bring you home; I miss you Addison"

"I'm in love with my husband"

"No you're not! You're not in love with Derek and Derek's certainly not in love with you; he's in love with that intern and he's not even trying to hide it…why would you want to stick around for that?"

"Mark, what the hell are you really doing here?"

"Come home Red; we can start over"

She sighs and looks upward, trying her damndest not to cry. She's saved when Derek walks towards them

"What the hell are you doing here Mark?" He asks

As the two men stand arguing, Addison's heart starts to beat faster, her breathing becomes jagged, making it difficult to breathe, as each breath she struggles to takes causes her chest to ache. Suddenly the room starts spinning, then everything goes white, and then, it all fades to black…


	7. Into the arms of the one who loves you

Chapter 7: Un-Break My Heart/Into the arms of the one who loves you

…

When she comes to, she's in a hospital room, in a gown, with Mark and Derek standing over her.

"What the hell happened?" she croaks as her throat is dry

"You passed out Addie" Derek says as he reaches for her hand, which she quickly snatches away from him

"Sign the divorce papers Derek" she says, turning away from him, so she doesn't have to see the pain in his eyes for what she's about to do to him

"Addison"

"Sign the fucking papers Derek"

"Addison…why…"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT AND IT'S MARKS! NOW SIGN THE FUCKING PAPERS DEREK!"

Derek stares at her in pure disbelief, as if he can't believe what he's hearing

"Wha-What did you say?"

"I said I'm pregnant and it's Mark's…sign the papers Derek" she mumbles without even looking at him

"I can't I can't even look at you right now…you're pregnant with his baby?"

"Look Derek, I'm sorry I really am, but…this just isn't working...it hasn't been working in a very long time, long before our affairs...it was good while it lasted, but let's face it: we're both in love with other people...let's not kid ourselves anymore... so just sign the divorce papers" Addison said looking at her husband

"Addison I..."

"No Derek, there's no need to explain; we let our careers get in the way of our marriage...we weren't having sex in New York and we sure aren't having sex here, we didn't even bother to fight anymore, we were both miserable...let's just put ourselves out of our misery and end it, like 2 civilized adults...I don't want spousal support or any of that, we can split everything 50/50, but I am going to stay in Seattle; I signed a contract...let's just get this over with so that you can be with Meredith...and I can be with Mark" she said softly

"You really want that?"

"You don't love me anymore...I see the way you look at Meredith, you wish I was her...there's nothing I can do to change that...so I'm letting you go, go be with the woman who makes you happy Derek"...

…

6 weeks later, Addison and Derek are sitting across from each other in a lawyer's office finalizing their divorce. It's been the best and worst 6 weeks of her life. She's now 4 and-a-half months pregnant and the bump has finally started to show. She's taken Richard's job offer to stay on as head of Neonatal; and despite the trouble he's caused, Richard offers Mark a job as head of plastics. The two have yet to define what exactly it is that they are; but Mark hasn't slept with anyone other than Addison since his arrival in Seattle 6 weeks ago, and he takes offense when nurses and other doctors stare at him with lust in their eyes. Work for Addison has been…interesting. She hasn't made many friends, except for Burke, Bailey, Bailey's intern Izzie Stevens, who seems to have a gift for neonatal, and the new ortho chic, Callie Torres, whom both Addie and Mark are very fond of. Derek and his lusty little intern, whom he proudly parades around the hospital on his arm as if she were a prized possession, do not acknowledge her existence. She thoroughly enjoys being her own boss and she likes her staff.

Today however, she isn't happy because she's alone in a room with Derek, finalizing her divorce; she figures he'll be really evil and try and do something stupid.

"So, Dr. Montgomery has made it perfectly clear that she does not want any spousal support…and you're sure about that Dr. Montgomery?" the lawyer asked

"I'm sure"

"I wasn't going to give it to you anyway; you clearly make more money than me, I should be asking you for spousal support" Derek says, which causes her to roll her eyes

"Okay, so, you'll split everything down the middle, stocks, bonds, 401Ks, with Dr. Montgomery's trust fund remaining in her name…now the real estate is where it gets tricky"

"Let me make it simple for you: All I want is the land in Seattle, Addison can have the rest"

"You're sure Dr. Shepherd?"

"I'm sure"

"Hold on, he's up to something, I came here to fight over cds and an old crystal vase...what's going on?"

"Addison, like you said, our marriage was over long before your affair with Mark and long before Meredith…neither one of us was ready to pull the plug, but now we have; you can move on and be happy with…Mark, and I can be with Meredith"

"You're sure? You're not going to give me hell at work are you?"

"No Addison I won't, you said it, we're ending our divorce like 2 civilized adults and I'd like us to still be friends"

"So you'll tell Grey that she and her little friends that they can stop hating me and to stop calling me an evil bitch and Satan's whore and all those other awful names they call me"

"I didn't think name calling bothered _you_ but fine, I'll ask them to stop"

"And you won't be mad when Mark starts working as head of plastics?"

"WHAT? I said I forgave you not him!"

"You can't be serious? How is it that you can forgive me, but not Mark?"

"That's different; he was my best friend who slept with my wife... I don't want to have to look up and see his face everyday…I'd much rather look at your lovely face"

"Oh, so it's perfectly okay for me to have to look at your mistress everyday after you slept with her at the prom, something which I was clueless about until I found her _panties in your coat pocket_…_You_ took _me _back Derek, I didn't ask you one time to stay with me, you decided to stay, to give us another chance; I didn't force you not to sign the divorce papers the first time…

"Ah…point taken, so wait, you were the one who put Meredith's panties on the bulletin board?"

"...So I'm guessing you'll have no problem with Mark working here as the head of plastics then?"

"I guess I can deal with it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it"

"Thank You"

"Yeah whatever…just…just be careful Addison, this is Mark we're talking about here; the bastard isn't capable of showing another human being love, well not a woman at least, not unless he's having sex with her…I'd hate to see you end up hurt, but Mark is your choice, one I can't understand so..." Derek said coming around to Addison's side of the table, giving her one last kiss as the two stood and headed to work.

Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery was officially divorced…

…

"My God I've missed you Red" Mark told Addison that night as she lay on top of him in bed, his arms wrapped around her, as she rested her head in his chest

"Derek said something today"

"Yeah, what'd he say? Because I'll kick his ass...what? You guys aren't married anymore; you're my woman now so tell me whether or not I need to kick his ass"

"He said, that I should be careful…because he said you'd hurt me"

"Addison, I'd never…"

"But you did Mark, all those horrible things you said to me before I left New York"

"Addison, you aborted my child, our child"

"You weren't ready to be a father Mark"

"How can you say that?"

"When I left New York…Charlene, the peds nurse…did you think she was the only one I knew about?"

"You, you knew?"

"You didn't try and be discrete Mark; besides, I was already the bitch of Mt. Sinai; those peds and NICU nurses were looking for any opportunity to tell me who you were sleeping with"

"The nurses told you?"

"You always have had a thing for nurses Mark, even during our residency"

Mark chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around Addison, "This time…I don't wanna hurt you Addison, I won't hurt you…I love you" he said kissing her tenderly…


	8. Maybe this ain't so bad after all

Chapter 8: Maybe this ain't so bad after all

**A/N: This is a short chapter-its less than 1,00 words, but I wanted this little part to be its own chapter…enjoy**

…

She woke up that night to Mark's arms around her and a wet spot in the bed, which caused her to sit upright.

"Mark…Mark…Mark wake up" she whispers slightly nudging him

"Mmmm, what is it?" he responds groggily

"I think my water broke"

"Mmmm okay….WHAT?" he says; now he's wide away and rambling on about how she's not due for another 2 weeks.

"I told you, when you hit 9 months the baby can come any day…oh god I feel another contraction coming" she says as she grips the sheets on the bed, her eyes closed as she tries to ride out the contraction

"Addison we should be in a hospital right now" Mark says; she chuckles when she notices that in the past 5 minutes he's managed to get fully dressed, have the car seat ready, car keys in hand, and the hospital bag on his shoulder, ready and waiting; this shows her that she underestimates him, maybe he is ready to be a father.

"Mark, slow down, having a baby takes a while…I'm not going to the hospital until my contractions are at least 5 minutes apart" she says as another contraction hits, this time its more intense than the one before, causing her to scream a little. Once he's sure the contraction has passed, he asks "You sure you're gonna wait until your contractions are 5 minutes apart because that last one was pretty bad" this smart comment makes her throw a pillow at him. He ends up being right, the contractions end up being too much for her and they head for the hospital not long after…

"Alright Red you can do this, just one more push" Mark told Addison as she prepared to give birth to their child; he'd been waiting for this moment.

"No I can't! She's stuck! She doesn't wanna come out!" Addison wailed

"You can do this Addison, she's ready, you're ready, I'm ready, we're ready Addie" Mark coached her

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! This is baby isn't ready to come out, she doesn't wanna be born"

"But she has to Addison; we made it this far, remember? She's our second chance…you can do this Addie, just one more big push and our girl will be here" Mark said kissing Addison's forehead….

After 12 excruciating hours of 'I hate you so much', 'Get this kid out of me', 'God this hurts',' I can't believe you got me pregnant', 'This is all your fault' and 'We're NEVER having sex again-EVER', Ella Grace Forbes Montgomery-Sloan is born at 3:15 a.m. on March 8. When the nurse hands baby Ella over to Addison, she's overcome with all sorts of emotions as she stares down at the tiny little bundle in her arms. She never thought it would be possible to love someone this much, but she does; she loves Ella more than anything in the world.

"Oh my God look at her Addison, she's beautiful Red" Mark said a few hours later as he held their daughter in his arms, he chuckled once he saw Addison had fallen asleep. He gently kissed her forehead, causing her to stir a little bit

"Hello gorgeous" Mark said smiling at her

"Mmmm, thanks but I look and feel like hell…Hi…Hi Ella"

"Ella?"

"Yeah, Ella Grace Forbes Montgomery"

"Montgomery-Sloan."

"W hat?"

"Her last name, Montgomery-Sloan, you like that name don't you Elle?"

"Montgomery-Sloan?"

"Yeah, she should have both her mommy _and _her daddy's name…she see agrees, don't you Em? You wanna be a Montgomery _and_ a Sloan don' you? Yes you do"

"Ella Grace Forbes Montgomery-Sloan…you sure?"

"It's a mouthful, that's for sure. But pretty, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Ella Grace Forbes Montgomery-Sloan …I, I like that"

"I think she likes it too…yeah, you like that name don't you?"

"Look at us, Red. We're parents. Parents for god's sake. We have a daughter. A perfect little baby girl."

Addison watched Mark and Ella, smiling at how loving and attentive Mark was to their daughter; almost instantly knowing that after all of this, having this baby was the right idea after all. The best idea maybe she had underestimated him…just maybe

knowing that after all of this, having this baby was the right idea after all. The best idea…


End file.
